The invention arises out of research in computational theory applicable to methods for rendering the reflection of light in graphics images processed by commercially available computer hardware. Real time graphics applications have used very unrealistic reflection approximations, and the limitations of current hardware have precluded the use of more general functions that are capable of approximating the behavior of materials more accurately. Approaches to solving this problem using factorization techniques have required user input, yielded results that can not be shown to be optimal, or demonstrated other shortcomings. A need exists, therefore, for an automatic method that produces better results.